


I Need You

by DarkAngelGirl13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Liam Dunbar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 13:18:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14426250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelGirl13/pseuds/DarkAngelGirl13
Summary: It's always the same words on Liam's phone in the middle of the night when Theo has a nightmare. I Need You. Liam's reply is just the same as always too The Window's Open. This time it's different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I Own Nothing
> 
> AN: Just another Thiam story I came up with on them getting together. I have been editing this for like a month almost to get it the way I wanted it. This was the first Thiam story I wrote after Liam's Prisoner, but been tweaking it.

Liam didn't know why he had shown up, but he had. Theo had been acting like a jerk all day, which was why he didn't count on him coming by. He'd gotten the text message it wasn't the first and it wouldn't be the last. It wasn't nothing much just three words, I Need You. Each word was capital, but there was also a frown at the end of the text. Liam had planned on texting a no back, but he could never tell Theo no. 

He got up looking out the window thinking about the words. It was always the same the three words and frown every time. Theo's truck was parked across the street from his house which never changed either. He groaned before sending a text back. It was simple too, The Window's Open. His return text was always the same too like a broken record. 

Liam didn't know why Theo kept sleeping in his truck since he had offered him the couch. Okay so maybe he had said he'd shut him up in the couch. Theo had gotten on his nerves, but it was always like that with them. He drove Theo just as crazy with the things he did. They were constantly arguing and hitting each other. Malia swore if they didn't stop she was locking them in a room together. She didn't care if they killed each other or fucked, but something needed to happen. 

He didn't know where the hell Malia had gotten he wanted to do Theo. Okay so maybe there was the time he kept looking at his ass. It might have been more than once and then there was the one time he'd woken up in class. He had apparently moaned Theo's name in his sleep, which had really had been embarrassing. What had made it worse was the extra stuff of please let me fuck you. He'd made Corey swear on Mason's cock he wouldn't tell. He'd just forgotten the part in which Corey doesn't keep anything from Mason. He still hadn't lived it down and he was seriously going to have to kick both their asses. 

Liam got back on his bed pulling the covers up. He really didn't need to get hard right now since Theo could smell it. Damn the chimera and his fucking hot body, tight clothes too and his hair was great. He might want to trim it just slightly out of his eyes, but it was good either way. He would like to run his fingers through it or pull it during sex. Liam stopped his self right before he let the moan slip out. He hid his face in the pillow as he heard the window shut back. He really couldn't make any sound that would sound sexual right now. 

~LT TL~

"Same one?" Liam asked making sure his voice sounded normal. 

He knew exactly why Theo had texted him at the stupid hour of two in the morning. It was the same reason every time he got text messages from Theo. He had another nightmare about his sister killing him. He'd made Theo tell him one night after he had fallen asleep and woke up screaming. It wasn't Lydia's type of scream, but it sure as hell wasn't a quiet one either. 

It had scared the crap out of him since it had been the scarcest part of the movie he'd been watching. It had gotten all quiet then the monster thing had jumped out at the woman. Theo had screamed and Liam had screamed out too. He didn't care if it had made him look chicken, he hated being scared. He hadn't known Theo had fallen asleep since he had promised to watch the movie with him. 

Theo had laughed at the part before at how stupid it had seemed so he had known something was wrong. It hadn't meant that he hadn't turned around and hit Theo thinking for a second he'd done it on purpose. He had realized he'd been wrong when he had seen the look on Theo's face. His hand been clutching at his chest too like he was making sure his heart was there. 

He'd seen the pain in Theo's eyes and he knew he regretted what he'd done years ago. He regretted what he'd done trying to get his own pack too. It was so complicated, but they were friends and friends helped each other. So maybe Theo got his number because he'd put it in his phone for him months ago. Maybe Theo had broken through his barriers of wanting to kick his ass for reason besides messing with him. And maybe, just maybe it was that night he started really trusting Theo. They had worked together multiple times and he'd shared a mutual understanding, but that night he'd saw the real Theo. He had looked like a hurt and lost little kid not the barely human monster that had killed Scott. Hell had changed him and Liam saw that every single day. 

"It wasn't just mine this time," Theo said his voice holding the pain he'd still felt waking up from the nightmare. "I just need a pillow and I'll be fine on the floor," 

"You woke me up at two in the morning for a floor? I doubt that so just get in the bed." Liam said letting out a sigh turning over so he was facing Theo. 

He didn't know why Theo was saying he'd take the floor. Except for the one time he'd accidentally kicked Theo out he never had slept on the floor. He hadn't meant to kick him in the floor it had been the first night they'd slept in the same bed. Theo had at some point wrapped his arm around him and Liam had woken up freaking out for a second. He really hadn't meant to hurt Theo; he just had thought it was someone else. He'd been having his own nightmare when he had woken up in the warmth of Theo's arms. It had been wonderful now that he thought about it. They still woke up that way sometimes, but never talked about it. 

Except for the actual sex part they might as well say they were together. They both denied it, but when they reached out for each other in the middle of the night, they didn't pull away from the other. When there was the rare movie that did scare them, really really rare, but there were a couple of them, they would sit beside each other. They didn't say anything either if their hands happened to reach for the other either. It was no wonder Malia wanted to lock them in a room and make them fuck. 

"You want to talk? I don't mind even if I give you shit, I'd listen." they both knew he would too, but he didn't know if Theo was going to talk now or later. Half the time they just went to sleep and talked in the mornings. 

Theo kicked his boots off getting under the comforter turning on his side so he was as close to Liam as he could get. "Later, just want to go back to sleep now," he said letting his eyes close. He didn't want to be obvious about what he was doing, but he breathed in Liam's scent. He had thought he would be fine tonight. He was wrong; he had been a jerk most of the day to Liam. He hated his self for the way he'd treated Liam, but today had been bad. "Don't hate me, but it's the night I killed her," 

Liam sighed again, "I haven't hated you in a long time. Hell, I haven't I truly hated you since I brought you back. You're not the same asshole you were, Theo. You've saved my life more times than I can count. I've saved yours so don't worry about it," he reached out cupping Theo's face. "I already told you I forgave you," he let his thumb wipe away the tear. He hated seeing Theo like this and he could feel the emotional pain coming from him. 

~LT TL~

"It was yours, it was your heart too," Theo said wishing when he closed his eyes he didn't see the nightmare playing out again. However, he kept seeing it, Tara ripped Liam's heart out of his chest and then she went for his. It was the same loop like when he was with the skin walkers in their hell for him. It was Liam too this time though and it scared him. "I forget sometimes when I wake up in the truck that you forgave me. I forget that I actually have a best friend now. I forget that I'm not alone and I got someone that cares." 

Liam didn't know what to say at first hearing that his heart was the one being ripped out too. He knew they were friends, but he was shocked that Theo thought of him as his best friend. "I'm right here and I'm alive," he said taking in Theo's scent. He was scared, sad, and he knew it was the truth. Even if Theo claimed people only had one emotion at a time it wasn't true. It had been along time since Theo had lied to him, any of them for that matter. "I'm always going to care about you," he said before closing his eyes. He would do anything to protect Theo from his nightmares. He just wished that Theo would stop punishing his self by sleeping in the damn truck too. He was just going to have to hide the keys and force him to stay here from now on.

Theo didn't bother hiding the fact he was breathing in Liam's scent this time. He shifted slightly so his head was resting against Liam's. He felt Liam's arm moving over his side and when Liam rolled on his back he just went with him. He rested his head this time against Liam's chest feeling his heart beating against his chest. He closed his eyes tight willing the after affects of the nightmare to go away. Hearing Liam's heart beating helped and he could feel it too. Liam's heart was still in his chest. It wasn't in Tara's hands and Liam wasn't dead. He felt safe here with Liam, but he hadn't felt like he deserved it. It was one of the reasons he kept going back to sleeping in his truck. 

Liam moved his hand over Theo's back making sure he didn't move as Theo's hand moved over his chest. Theo was always like ice after the nightmares and he tried warming him up every time. He felt the wetness hitting his chest, but he couldn't do more than he was. There was no way he could keep letting Theo sleep in the truck. He had to get him to stop punishing his self somehow. He was close to sleep when he heard Theo whisper something almost too low for him to hear. 

He didn't physically move when he heard it, but his heart skipped. It shocked him at the whisper, but he could tell that Theo was asleep now. He couldn't wake him up to tell him the words back. He was going to have to find a way to show Theo he felt the same way without letting on he'd let it slip. He refused to let Theo runaway again like he had once before. 

 

~LT TL~

Liam heard his alarm going off, but he didn't want to get up. He smiled hearing Theo groaning at the sound he had for his alarm. It was an air horn because he wouldn't get motivation to get out of bed any other way. His phone was just out of reach so he had to get up in the mornings to turn it off. That way he was out of the bed and would stay up. 

"Tell the planes to drop the bomb somewhere else," Theo let out a growl rolling on his back putting a pillow over his head to try and get the awful sound to stop. "Turn it off," he added when Liam didn't move to get up.

Liam laughed before he got up turning the alarm off. He stretched to help him wake up, but the shower and coffee was the only thing that really would wake him up. "It's off, but you can't go back to sleep. When I get done the shower's yours," Liam said dropping his pants not even caring that Theo was on his bed. He stopped his self from smiling when he heard Theo's heart skip. His cock was hard and leaking at the moment, which Theo was looking right at. "Take a picture, it will last longer," Liam said before he left the room. 

Liam knew he probably shouldn't be teasing Theo right now. He just needed to know it hadn't been a bad dream. He had to know if he had heard Theo right, right before he'd fallen asleep. Theo probably had thought he was asleep when he'd said he wished he loved him too. Yeah he was so being evil right now. However, every time Theo had a nightmare he was really honest. He didn't lie the rest of the time, but it was different. 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Once Liam was in the shower Theo rolled over so he was on his stomach. He'd slept all night after he'd gotten there. He hadn't woken up with a nightmare, it wasn't always like that. That morning had been though, but he didn't know how long it would last. He breathed in Liam's scent closing his eyes. He hadn't slept in three nights before he'd climbed in Liam's window. He was still exhausted and he figured needed to sleep more. Liam could wake him up when he was done in the shower. 

He was still trying to punish his own self by not getting something nice. He slept in the truck to make his self remember, but he didn't think he could do it much more. He wanted to stay here where it didn't hurt so much. He did park the truck across from Liam's driveway and he didn't get woken up to move. It was Liam's doing he knew that he wasn't run off for sleeping in the truck. He wasn't sure what Liam had told the Sheriff, but they had talked. It was the week after the Anuk-ite was defeated. 

Liam had asked him to take him to the police station because he needed talk to Stilinski. He'd wanted to listen in, but Liam had made him promise he wouldn't. In the past he wouldn't have kept the promise, but he had and when Liam came out he gave him something to hang on his truck's rear view mirror. It was like a handicap things that went on mirrors, but it was a parking pass. He was free to park anywhere he wanted and he wouldn't be forced to leave. Liam told him he'd rather him be near his house if he wouldn't come inside. 

There might been three nights a week he slept in Liam's bed, but the others he went to the truck. It was his out and out because he had bought it. He hadn't stolen it or anything like that, which Stiles had asked him once. Everything in the truck was his too and it meant something. There were only two scents in the truck, which was Liam's and his. The nights he didn't come inside he still had Liam's scent in the truck. 

Two nights a week when he wasn't in the house of the four he was outside, Liam was in the truck with him. He'd told him not too, but Liam never listened to him. The back seat wasn't big, but Liam always managed to find a way to sleep with him there. Sometimes they slept on the bed of the truck with the air mattress Liam had for camping. He'd stopped telling Liam to leave him to his own hell. The only response he got from Liam was he was responsible for him. 

He wanted to tell Liam how much it meant for what he was doing. He didn't want to screw up what he had going with Liam. He had a friend, a best friend even if Liam hadn't known he felt that way until that morning. The things Liam did showed he cared; he'd given him an actual pillow. He'd also found the largest blanket covering him up on the nights he was shaking so badly from being cold. 

He would swear it was punishment for leaving Lydia in the cold that night. It wasn't just from being stuck in the cold hospital morgue. Lydia had almost frozen to death because of him. He felt it after every nightmare and Liam couldn't always get him warm, not even the blanket helped half the time. 

~LT TL~

The sleep started out normal, but that lasted maybe all of two minutes. Theo was back in the morgue crawling out of one of the drawers. He already knew he was going to have his heart ripped out. It wasn't his, it was Tara's and he'd stolen it from her using the Dread Doctors. Liam was standing in front of Tara looking at him. He couldn't even move watching her slowly put her hand through Liam's chest. 

Liam let a howl out as his eyes faded from golden color to their natural color. He saw the light completely go out before Liam fell to the floor. He wanted to close his eyes against Liam's dead gaze at him. His sister moved at him and he backed up hitting the wall as she got to him. He could hear her voice echoing around the room. She said the same thing most of the time, no one cared and no one would ever love him. 

Ever since he'd told Liam the truth about the nightmares she'd started taunting him. It hadn't been til the night before, the anniversary of her death; that she started killing Liam too. It was when he realized Liam meant more than just a friend, best friend to him. Liam kept saving him and he did the same. He didn't want Liam to die and he was starting to think he would do anything to protect Liam. He'd die for him if it meant Liam didn't die because he didn't deserve to die. Liam was innocent and he'd made sure he'd stayed that way weeks back when he kept him from killing Nolan.

Tara shoved her hand into Theo's chest smiling as she yanked it out. "This is what love gets you, his death too," she said before the cycle started all over again. She yanked Liam's heart out, but the words were different as she jerked Theo's out. "He'll never die for you, he'll never love you. He doesn't really forgive you either." The third time her words were even worse as she slid her hand so slowly into Theo's chest smiling. "You're worth nothing, no one cares about you. No one will miss you when you die," The fourth time he was begging her to stop and the fifth time he was trying to stop Tara from taking Liam's heart. She just ripped both their hearts out at the same time. "You're going to be the reason he dies," echoed around Theo as he hit the floor with Liam landing beside him.

"Please, stop, if I could take it back I would. Take mine all you want, leave him alone," Theo pleaded even if he knew he was locked inside his nightmares. 

"No, he dies too," Tara said jerking Liam's heart out holding it up in front of Theo's face. "He will die and it'll be all your fault. Everything bad that happens is your fault. You don't get to be happy," she taunted him ripping his heart from his chest. "If only you had saved me, I always protected you, now I'm going keep killing you both." she taunted. 

~LT TL~

Theo woke his self up when he fell off the bed. He looked down making sure that his heart was still there. He took a moment or two to get his breathing under control. If he hadn't fallen out of the bed he knew it would have gone on til Liam woke him up. The nightmares were getting worse and he didn't know how to make them stop. He hadn't had one this bad since he'd gotten back months ago. Some nights he didn't have any, but the last week they had been awful. 

Every time Tara tortured him with the fact he would never be loved. She made it seem like it was the past when he hadn't been cared about. He was now though; he had friends, a best friend. He hadn't even had a best friend as a kid, but Liam meant a lot to him. He would do anything to keep Liam safe.

"Why are you on the floor?" Liam asked when he came back into the room. He had gotten mostly dressed, but he had to find his shoes. Although when he focused on Theo he could tell he something was wrong. "You fell back asleep," he said it as a statement not a question. 

Theo nodded getting off the floor going to stand in front of Liam. "I don't care if you wouldn't, but I'd die for you if it meant you were safe," it was probably the stupidest thing to say, but he meant it. "It doesn't matter if I’m not worth anything to you because you mean everything to me. I don't deserve to be forgiven, but I need you." 

"Oh hell no, you even dare try dying on me I will kick your damn ass," Liam about yelled which caused Theo to jump back. He hadn't been expecting Liam to yell at him and he couldn't figure out what the look in Liam's eyes meant. "If I could find a way to get into your dreams I would protect you there. I would stop her from ripping your heart out and I'd do this too," Liam said before jerking Theo to him. 

It wasn't hard since Theo was still shocked and Theo didn't protest either when Liam kissed him. It took a moment or two, but Theo started kissing him back. Liam walked them backwards until Theo's legs hit the bed and they were toppling backwards. Liam didn't stop kissing Theo even when they landed. He hadn't meant for them to fall on the bed, but he hadn't stopped it either. He held his hand at the back of Theo's head holding him to him. 

He'd spent the entire shower thinking about how he could tell Theo he loved him. He really didn't want to be locked in a room where the pack could hear them. That really wasn't the best place to declare you love someone for the first time. This was the way he thought sliding his tongue into Theo's mouth when was allowed access. His lungs were starting to burn for air, but he was trying to show Theo how much he cared, how much he loved him. 

"If you die, I can't do that whenever I want to," Liam said once they broke apart. He curled his hand up stroking the back of Theo's head looking in his eyes. "I think you're worth a lot, Theo. I know when we get pissed at each other we sometimes say stupid shit. Yet, I haven't told you once in five months that I wish I could have kept you there. I'm glad I saved you from hell because I don't think I'd be alive right now if I hadn't. I know you'd die for me even if you claimed you won't for so long. I'm glad I saved you for another reason too," Liam said before he sat up so he was straddling Theo.

 

~LT TL~

"Why?" Theo asked sitting up so there was barely any room between them. He could feel his heart beating against his chest. It had been doing that since he'd woken up, but it was for a different reason now. 

"I love you too," Liam said before adding that he'd heard Theo say it before he fell asleep the night before. "I wanted to tell you then, but you were so tired. Right now is first time in days you look half rested. No more sleeping in the truck, just stay with me at night. You can't keep punishing yourself and me. I love you're truck, but sleeping in it isn't comfortable. Maybe the back of it in the preserve on full moons with the air mattress, but you're sleeping here from now on," Liam smiled finally putting his foot down, "I'm your alpha so you have to listen to me," he couldn't help adding that part since he was the one here in charge now.

"I don't know if you can get into my dreams, but I wouldn't object to it. I guess its lame telling someone you love them before you fall asleep," Theo said looking down.

Liam didn't let him for long. He took hold of Theo's chin raising his head up so he could look in his eyes. "It's not lame; now agree to sleep in my bed tonight. Other wise I am going to dig out that chain I once had you on and make you sleep here." he smiled hearing Theo's growl at him before closing the distance between them. He kissed Theo, but it wasn't any hesitation on the receiving end this time. 

Liam didn't let up on the deepness of the kiss or where his hands were roaming. He slid one under Theo's shirt while his other was curled up in his hair again. He was glad he'd let it grow out some even though he'd liked it short too. His mouth moved from Theo's to his neck nipping. He bit down a little harder until he had Theo moaning. 

"Fuck, I'll stay, but you're so not chaining me up," Theo said hearing Liam laughing against his neck. "It's not funny, you made me pee outside like a dog," he complained.

"Sorry, it wasn't my idea on that one," Liam said moving his thumb over Theo's jaw. "Hayden was still pissed off and I was on her side. She said you deserved it so, I made you. I guess we both got stuff we want to take back. Most we can't, but trust me. I'll never take back that I love you,"

"You're the only person I can remember ever really loving. I'm not screwing this up or I won't want to wake up. I'd rather her rip my heart out if I fuck this up," Theo said and Liam could tell it was truth to it without having to use his supernatural abilities. 

"I won't let you. You are still technically my responsibility to keep in line." Liam smiled brushing his nose over Theo's. He had broken Kira's sword to make sure Theo couldn't be sent back. He just hadn't stopped being responsible for him even if it seemed like he had stopped. "Now," Liam said getting up before pulling Theo off the bed. "Go shower while I finish getting dressed. I'll make us breakfast." 

"Um, you do realize if you cook then I'm going to have to have the fire extinguisher on hand. Did you replace it from the last time?" Theo asked laughing when Liam tried to hit him. 

"Go before I decide to stuff you under the bed tonight," Liam said, but it wasn't anything behind it but a smile. He was happy to see Theo smiling and laughing instead of looking like he had before. "If you're good I might even fuck you by the end of the week. I will require at least one date first, I'm not easy," Liam said watching Theo strip down like he had before. 

~LT TL~

He wasn't that bad at cooking he'd just over flowed the frying pan with grease. When he'd had the food frying the grease had bubbled out and he's hand had gotten major burns. He might have about caught the house on fire too. However, Theo had shoved him out of the way turning the stove off. He'd also dealt with the fire with the extinguisher because it really had been bad. Flames were shooting up and they had destroyed the curtains before Theo could put it out. 

He really should have warned Theo that he couldn't cook worth shit. He'd wanted to make Theo feel better that morning and he had mentioned the night before that he really wanted pancakes. He hadn't had them since he was a kid and his sister had always made him blueberry ones. He had been making plain ones, but it had never gotten to the actual making them part. 

Liam hadn't even noticed he'd been burned until the adrenaline had stopped. He was beyond glad for supernatural healing. He was also glad that Theo had learned the secret behind using the ability to take pain. It was another moment he knew he really trusted Theo. Even though he'd already told his self he did, his brain hadn't caught up yet. Theo had taken his pain away while his healing kicked in. It was the morning of the night he'd talked all night with Theo after he'd woken him up with the nightmare.

It wasn't just supernatural problems Theo had his back in. Theo had helped him clean up the kitchen before his parents had gotten home. His mom still didn't know that the paint on the window was just a shade different than the rest of the kitchen. It had been the only way to cover up the chard window seal. Theo had made him swear he'd never ever attempt to cook alone again or at all. He had kept that promise too, except for the toaster although; Theo was usually around when he used it. 

Theo might have sent him the text that he needed Liam, but Liam knew he needed Theo just as much. He would never deny the Chimera access to his room, bed or heart. The window would always be open. He took his phone out sending Theo a text with six words in it this time I Will Always Need You Too. He knew that Theo wouldn't see it until he was out of the shower, but he sent it anyway. 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all those who have already left kudos and comments on my other stories. Hope this one was enjoyed as well.


End file.
